LoL Plot Bunny
by cruelcomplex
Summary: After falling to his death, Zelda discovers that kissing Link temporarily restores his life... Oneshot; plot bunny from the big fanfic I'm currently working on. Rated T for teenage girls on a hormonal rampage. ;)


**Note:**

Plot bunny while working on my other fanfic, _LoL_. May contain references to that fanfic. * **cough** *

The italics disappeared in the whole document for some reason and I am not spending the time to add them back in (sorry). And I didn't bother to proofread because I really just wanted to write some Zelink kisses...

* * *

 **Update:** Remember how I said this wasn't going to have an ending? I lied. To myself, mostly.

* * *

 **The Spirit Temple**

"LINK!"

The sheikah's shaken frame was kneeling over the hero now, blonde braid cascading past her shoulders, down to his tunic. The hero's companion fluttered by his shoulder.

"Link," she choked, violet-blue eyes filling with tears. Never mind the intensified throbbing in her side, or the trembling of her limbs. She shook her head, leaning forward till it rested against his unmoving chest.

How could he have jumped after me? The tears made it impossible to see, so she shut her eyes. Why did he sacrifice himself!?

"It…it'll be alright, Sheik." Navi's wings lowered. "He…he always comes back around…"

Zelda released a sob. How unsightly, crying like this after she'd sworn not to show emotion? Sheik's reputation would be so tarnished if anyone saw. The princess' would be, too. Fortunately, the only ears around to hear her despair were the fairy's and the beasts' of the dungeon. Oh, Link!

The hero himself was lying spread eagle, eyes closed, perfectly still. His pouches were open, bottles all empty, hair in disarray. There was no blood—thank the goddesses—but his bright spirit was gone. Not even his heart beat.

"I'm so sorry, Navi." Zelda placed her fist on his chest hopelessly, trying to wipe away the waterfall streaming down her face. "He's not waking up." She brushed the strands from his face and burst into another fit of sobs. "This is all my fault."

The glowing orb of light said nothing. After a few moments of quiet, she flew over to where Link's hat had fallen and zipped inside, unsteadily floating back to where Zelda knelt. The young woman caught the hat, studying it solemnly. She lifted Link's head into her arms.

"Link," she murmured, teardrop streaking down her cheek as she pulled the hat snugly over his hair. "Come back."

She pressed her forehead to his. Her shoulders shook. She couldn't allow this nightmare to be reality, but there was nothing she could do. The pain of realizing what was surely a loss for all of Hyrule in the war against Ganondorf was overcome by the grief of losing her dear childhood friend. Zelda choked on the tears.

Navi's blue glow zipped past overhead, racing into what Zelda could only assume was his hat. She gripped him, crying. All those years of waiting…hoping… she bent her face over his and kissed his lifeless mouth. Alas, his lips were still warm! She kissed him again, her own tears falling onto his lashes. Her heart was raw. His head started to move within her grasp, and Zelda nearly cried out for Navi to stop.

She lifted her gaze and found herself staring into a pair of sea blue eyes. Zelda's heart stopped, as did her lungs.

"Zelda?"

A moment of silence passed before she realized she could feel it through his tunic. The faint throbbing of a pulse. She could not breathe. Out of his hat came Navi, clearly as stunned as she.

"Link!?"

Zelda watched, dumbfounded, as he lifted his gloved hand to brush the tears off his lashes with his fingertips. Navi circled his face. Zelda's arms went slack and he propped himself up. He…he…

"Link! You're alive!"

It was like a dream. The young man waved his fairy off, who was trying to peck every millimeter of his cheek. He was blinking and pushing hairs away from his eyes. "What just…?"

Zelda's mind was blank. Utterly blank. She stared at the sight before her, knowing she was witnessing a miracle and yet incapable of processing it. Link, dead moments ago, was sitting before her, asking for some sort of explanation. She had none. Zero ideas.

"Zelda?"

Her heart beat feebly and her fingers twitched. Realizing she had forgotten to breathe, she inhaled sharply. Her pale complexion flushed with color. The well of tears she thought she'd sucked dry suddenly blurred her vision.

"N-no, not Zelda," she muttered, pulling her hands from him to wipe her eyes. Her pulse suddenly became a hammering drum in her chest. "It's me, I'm—I, uh…Link, I..."

She slumped into a puddle of discomposure, pushing tears back with her palms and sniffling madly. Her blonde hair hung loosely in its braid over her shoulder.

His voice was music, and it tugged at every piece of her raw heart. "Are you crying?"

Zelda barely composed a reply. "I thought you were gone."

The faint rustling of fabric or leather, and his hand rested on her arm. His previously cold fingertips mingled with warmth. Her heart ached sorely for his touch. She opened her eyes to find his, disquieted, gazing at her. Her solemn heart ached more.

Zelda felt her hands clench and she found herself leaning forward, pursing her lips to the pocket of space between his nose and chin. Link inhaled.

Strange warm feelings flooded Zelda from head to foot, driving her to kiss him again. His cold-warm fingers touched her hand. The emotions went straight to her head, it seemed, as she could not stop kissing him. His lips were undeniably warm. Sorely kissable.

Navi's louder-than-necessary cough brought her out of her clouded stupor. Zelda pulled away from Link rather quickly, eyes wide. He was staring. His nose and his ears were red, something which hers no doubt were as well. Her previously empty mind filled with swirling thoughts.

"Link," she gasped. The reality of what she had just done and what Navi had seen rose to her head. "I'm sorry. That was not how I should have reacted…"

His little blue fairy seemed agitated. "What do you guys think you're doing!?"

His hold on her arm tightened. Zelda looked at him. "Princess," he uttered in more than slight shock. Her alarm must've shown because Link's expression faltered slightly. "You're Princess Zelda."

Navi's wings stiffened. "What!?"

Zelda tensed, a very pink blush spreading over her nose. Oh no, what had possessed him to say that? "No," she frantically denied, the revealing blush deepening along her features. "I'm Sheik!"

Link simply stared at her. Zelda placed her hand to her forehead, which was growing quite warm. Oh Hyrule. Was it because the magic wore off? She was still in her sheikah disguise, though her hair and face had long been revealed to them. Navi fluttered next to him and they both focused on Zelda's face, making it impossible to hide. She prayed to the goddesses the monsters could not hear them. "Don't assume that because I am actually a girl I must also be the missing princess!"

"If you're not Princess Zelda," Link murmured. "Why are you disguising yourself?"

Zelda cursed, biting her tongue. He lifted a finger to a long strand of blonde hair hanging in front of her face. "Your hair is blonde," he pointed out. "And your eyes…" Link's expression was warm enough to melt a Redead right back into the ground. "Princess Zelda has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

Zelda's pulse faltered. A smile graced her cheeks without her consent, and Link's response mirrored her own. She clapped a hand over her mouth to hide the smile, but his smile grew broader and broader with every second.

"She is Zelda!" Navi cried.

Zelda ducked her head, glancing at the tunnel beside them for eavesdroppers. "Don't say it so loudly," she hissed.

Navi zipped into Link's hat with the tinkling of bells. Before Zelda could say another word she was being pulled into a warm embrace and her ear became acquainted with a green tunic. "I was so worried about you," he said breathlessly. "I'm glad I finally found you."

His encompassing warmth charged her with the same, strange, bubbly emotions she'd experienced earlier. Perhaps there are worse things than Link discovering my identity, she thought, hesitantly resting her hand on his shoulder. She couldn't very well ignore her stampeding heart, either.

"I've been by your side all this time," she whispered.

He suddenly forced himself out the hug, face riddled with color. "Ah—I, you, uh..."

Navi chose to reappear at that moment. "Sheik is Zelda," she echoed.

Link's features turned bright red. Zelda ducked again, grimacing, certain by the way her ears burned she was as colorful as he. "Shush, Navi! Ganondorf may overhear us."

"But it's true!"

"You were here the whole time," Link stammered. "Why didn't you say something?"

She coughed. "You were not supposed to know."

"Yeah, but…" He grimaced with embarrassment. "That means that you know everything I ever said!"

At this, she smiled a little. "So?"

His face went redder. "Even when I talked about you!"

She pressed a finger to his mouth. "I know," she whispered. "Hush."

Link's eyes grew wide. She realized touching his mouth made her think about kissing him, so she withdrew her hand. "Please do not speak my name," she breathed.

"You're in danger," he solemnly whispered.

Zelda sighed, wishing again her magic had not faded. "We're both in danger." She swallowed. "I don't want to risk losing you again, so we had better find something to restore your life before anything else, alright?"

Link looked at her like he would do absolutely anything she said, even if she demanded he hand over all his rupees, and his sword, and every one of his weapons. "Of course," he agreed. Then his eyebrows scrunched. "Restore my life?"

Her chest felt heavy simply remembering the scene. "You were unconscious after you jumped from the ledge to protect me," she explained, tracing his features with her gaze. He was full of life, unlike that moment, and those eyes of his were about to send her over, so she glanced away. "You had no breath or pulse, so I…I thought you were gone, but…"

"You came back." Navi settled on his opposite shoulder with a voice full of affection.

"Is that why you were crying?" Link tried to meet Zelda's gaze again, overly concerned with the dark expression on her face.

She felt embarrassed. "Yes," she admitted. "Do you have any clue as to how you awoke?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, well, the last thing I remember is falling, and then you were above me…"

The image of Link brushing her tears from his eyes flickered into her brain. He had moved right after she'd kissed him in her grief. Was it possible the kiss was responsible for saving his life?

"I see," Zelda commented aloud. Link watched her, no doubt confused. "I think it may have been the kiss. I kissed you, Link, and you came back to life." Her heart jittered more than a little as she thought about it.

His expression was blank. "You kissed me?"

Zelda's face felt hot. "Yes."

His eyes drifted away. Her features felt hotter. I shouldn't have told him that. Link suddenly met her gaze again. "Zelda," he whispered, ears turning red. "If we can't find a fairy or a potion or something…"

He couldn't finish the sentence. Zelda felt herself redden, too, at the idea. "I suppose you'll need another kiss."

Link's ears went entirely red. "I'm only asking for your permission if that happens. If you do not want to, princess, I understand—"

Zelda lifted her chin to his face. He went dead silent, eyes wide. For a moment, neither of them dared to breathe.

Before she could hesitate and change her mind, she planted a kiss on his dumbstruck mouth. His reaction wasn't much more than paralysis, but that did not stop her feeling a rush of pleasure. Red, tingly, and lightheaded, Zelda sat back and breathlessly muttered, "Don't call me princess."

He stared at her like she was an angel that had fallen straight from the sky. She smiled to herself. "If you keep looking at me like that I'll have to erase your memory."

Link snapped his mouth shut. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize." Zelda could not reign in her impulses when it came to Link, it seemed, because she leaned in and kissed him again. For a proper princess, this was atrocious behavior. Then again, since she had met him as a child, she'd never behaved like a proper princess in his presence.

He didn't remain frozen this time. Instead, he cupped her waist, pulling her into his embrace and kissing her back. She began to kiss him more insistently, overcome by the flood of delightful feelings.

"Ehm." Navi's off-put voice brought a rather blunt end to their embrace. They pulled away from each other awkwardly, faces red.

"Link, Zel—Sheik," the fairy continued. "I think we're about to have some company."

A roar from a far-off beast shook dust from the hole they had fallen in. Zelda sat up, glancing over her shoulder.

"Lizafos."

Link shifted like if he was preparing to stand. "I'll take care of it."

Zelda grabbed his arm to hold him down. "Not like this you won't."

He sent her a distraught look. "But princess—"

Zelda cut him off with a whisper. "Don't call me princess! I'm going to protect you this time. I can't risk losing you again."

He clearly didn't agree, but reluctantly remained quiet. He watched as Zelda stood up and faced the direction of the roaring.

"Wait," he called as she pulled out her knives. "It'll see you without your disguise!"

"It would have seen me anyway," she muttered. "I doubt it could recognize me by my eye color, like you did." She twirled the knife.

"Sheik!" Navi cried. "There are two of them coming!"

There was a rustling behind her, and when she glanced back he was already on his feet. "Please," he said. "Let me help."

She scowled as he drew his sword. "You still won't listen to me, will you?"

Link looked mildly embarrassed. "I can't just sit back while you fight."

"I'm trying to protect you."

Navi flew down the nearest tunnel to confirm what they already knew. "Lizafos, heading this way!"

Oh brother. Zelda found herself suddenly behind the young hero. "Link? What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he muttered, sword and shield drawn.

Zelda tried to step around him, but he wouldn't let her get an inch. She groaned. "Link, move!"

He glanced at her, ocean blue gaze pleading. "I want to keep you safe."

She hushed him. "That's nice, but you need to get back!"

Link looked tense. This was one of the reasons she never told him her true identity. His preoccupation with her safety could be a fatal distraction in a fight.

Shrieking from the end of the tunnel caught their attention as Navi zoomed back over to Link. The monsters had arrived—two of them, as promised, both hissing enthusiastically.

Zelda darted under Link's arm when he wasn't looking. "I'll take the right, you take the left," she said as she dove toward one of the fiends. Link retorted briefly, but didn't have much of a choice. A series of ear-piercing shrieks and clanks against steel vibrated around the cramped space. Daggers in hand, Zelda turned her opponent into purple dust with a final slash. The other's demise soon followed.

Zelda glanced at Link and Navi, panting. "That was easy," she began, cutting herself off at Link's hazy expression. "Link, are you alright?"

He rubbed his head with his free hand, stumbling backward. Navi exclaimed in alarm as he nearly lost his balance.

Zelda was at his side in an instant, embracing him. "Link! What's wrong!?"

He clutched her, somehow managing to stay on his feet. "I…don't know…" he murmured.

She anxiously searched his face. He was pale, but his breathing was steady. Concern for his life flooded her veins. "Link, are you feeling alright?" She touched his face. "You're cold."

His eyes met hers, fading quickly. "I…I..."

His balance was tipping. Alarmed, she hefted him upright with all her strength. "Link! Link!"

"Kiss him!" Navi squeaked.

Of course. Zelda somewhat crudely grabbed his cheek, pulling him down to meet her lips. Link's eyes popped open.

He straightened up with a jerk. "Zelda!"

"SH!" Navi and Zelda chided.

Link winced and grabbed his head. "What happened?"

Zelda pressed the back of her hand to his cheek. He was still cold. "I think you're still dying," she grimly observed. "My kisses only give you temporary life."

He did not say anything, but he was looking at her funny. She frowned. "Are you listening to me?"

He blinked. His nose turned pink "Yes."

She exhaled heavily. "You are still dying," she repeated with a rush of panic. "We need to find some hearts." Maybe a little too ready to restore his lifeblood, she pulled Link down to give him a light kiss on the mouth. "Just hold on a little longer."

He nodded vaguely, and his gaze was warm on her face. She realized how close they were. Her heart rate quickened. How could they be sure he'd last very long without this, anyway? She closed her eyes as he drew closer and then his lips were gently pressing into hers...

"Guys!" Navi tinkled. "That's good enough!"

Zelda drew back, flustered. "That'll do for now," she mumbled, finding Link's hand. "Come on. Let's find a way out of here."

* * *

Finding hearts was complicated. Link resisted Zelda's protection like it went against every fiber of his being. It was only when he became too weak to stand that he fell silent, which led to the other issue—kisses. If Link found hearts, there wouldn't be a need for kisses anymore, and, well… they were not exactly few and far between.

Zelda's father would not have been appreciative.

Link slumped against Zelda's arm for the umpteenth time, nearly falling unconscious. "Zel—"

Sheik put a finger to his lips to silence him, using the same hand to pull his cheek close so she could kiss him.

"da," he finished, strength somewhat returning. His eyes were unnerving. "How much farther are we going to go until you let me fight?"

She eyed him softly. "As long as it takes, Link."

She kissed him again. Not for lifeblood, but because she wanted to. He was too hard not to kiss… too thoughtful, too stubborn, too endearing. She found herself wishing that, under more normal circumstances, he would take her in his arms and kiss her with that sweet mouth of his. But this was how things had to be.

Navi made a series of unhappy noises, cuing Zelda's embarrassment and refocus on the mission. "Come on," she said. "We're going to find something soon."

Navi sighed agitatedly. "We would find hearts a lot sooner if you guys didn't get distracted so much."

Zelda's face felt hot. "We have to make sure he lives," she replied. "I don't want to take any chances."

Link managed to compose a scowl. "I feel fine now."

"You are not fine, and you will not fight," Zelda scolded, gripping his arm to keep him from shrugging her off. "Now keep still."

"Let me go."

"Not a chance."

Navi flew ahead of them, hovering from wall to wall as she searched for breakable containers. Zelda was beginning to worry this dungeon held no hearts. She was out of magic already and she wasn't sure how much longer she could go on protecting Link with him in such a terrible state. She gripped him as they limped along.

As they approached a crate, he quietly requested, "Can we sit down?"

Zelda obliged—a bit satisfied he was admitting to his weakness—and released him. Link leaned heavily against the wall as she took a seat next to him, studying him with a taut expression. He looked pale and weary. This is difficult, she thought. She was so worried she might lose him it felt as though her heart was being twisted in opposite directions.

He gazed at her. "I'm okay."

She tried not to retort. Instead, she smiled weakly. "Rest."

Her hand instinctively touched his cheek to find its warmth. It was cool. His expression, however, softened with affection as he looked at her. She realized the intimacy of the gesture and felt herself go red, but did not pull away her hand. She was too concerned… and she did not mind seeing such warmth in his eyes.

"I wish I could teleport you back to the village," she sighed, mostly to herself. "Restore your life." But our instruments are not working...

"The village," he murmured. "Do you mean Kakariko village?"

Zelda nodded.

"So… you've been living in Kakariko village all this time?"

Zelda was not sure why he was asking, but there wasn't much of a point in keeping secrets anymore. "Yes."

Link studied her. His movements were slowed, but she could still sense a faint warmth in his skin. Zelda noticed out of the corner of her eye that Navi had flown out of sight, leaving the two of them alone. Color tickled her cheeks.

He seemed to be pondering something. "Did you always disguise yourself as Sheik?"

Ah. Zelda glanced down, embarrassed. "No," she reluctantly whispered. She was keenly aware of her hand on his cheek and his deep, curious gaze on her face, so she continued. "Actually, I meant to tell you, since you know… I'm the maid."

She thought she would have to give more of an in depth description, but the vigor in his voice caused her to look up. "You're Zara?"

Surprised, she nodded. Link looked ecstatic. What? He suddenly took her face in his hands. Eyelids fluttering shut, Zelda was even more surprised when he placed a kiss on her mouth.

Sweet bliss…

He broke, smiling. Why is he smiling? Their noses were brushing. "I knew you were Zelda." He pressed his lips to hers, planting soft kisses.

Zelda melted. She had not been expecting this. Her whole face filled with color as she touched the hands that cupped her cheeks. A single one of his kisses was devastating, and he kept kissing her over and over…

Her voice finally came in a broken whisper. "How did you know I was Zelda?"

Link pulled back enough so she could see his face. "I don't know, I just… felt the same way when I was with you as when I was with Zelda..." His eyes had more life now—certainly because of their kisses—and fondness flooded his expression. "I always hoped you were her."

She blushed.

Link leaned in and kissed her again, and she was happy to let him. More than happy. She clasped his tunic.

"I don't want you to die," she stated as if giving a scolding. "You must listen to me until we get your health back."

She stared at him so he would see how serious she was. Link's smile faltered. "Does that mean—"

"I can protect you."

He grimaced. "But what if—"

"Just agree with me."

It turned into a frown. "Zelda—"

"Don't call me Zelda."

He groaned. "Sorry."

He became awfully tense for a number of quiet seconds, struggling with her declaration. Zelda closed her eyes and gave his lips a small peck of a kiss. "Please, Link?"

He was drawn after her face like a weak magnet, gaze flickering to her mouth and becoming soft again. He swallowed.

"Okay."

Relief flooded her being.

"If," he whispered right as leaned in. "When I'm back to normal, you let me protect you."

Now it was Zelda's turn to struggle. She was more than able to protect herself, and he should've known that, but he seemed to want to do all the fighting. Her brow furrowed.

"Why?"

His thumb caressed her cheek. "I don't want you to die, either."

Warmth tingled from his touch. Zelda somehow held his gaze. She took a deep breath.

"Alright. Agreed."

His cheeks split into a smile, and she decided his smile was irresistible. She lifted her lips to his, kissing him until she was certain she had captured every detail of his smile in kisses and neither of them could properly breathe. Link uttered her name under his breath, which made her heart pulse more sorely.

The faintest tinkling noise reached their ears. Link tensed, pulling away to look over his shoulder.

"Where's Navi?"

Zelda stiffened, glancing in that direction as well. Where was Navi? "She should have scolded us by now."

Link's eyes returned to her, uneasy. "She hardly ever wanders this far away from me."

It was easy to see how worried he was. Zelda got off the crate and cupped her mouth with her hands. "Navi! Where are you!?"

Link came up beside her, expression tense. She couldn't help but notice how much healthier he seemed. Heat lingered in her features. We truly have shared many kisses...

He drew his sword as they reached the end of the corridor and opened the wooden door. "Navi! Navi?" He stepped through the opening. "Navi, can you hear me?"

An almost imperceptible sound of bells floated through the arid air of the dungeon. Link turned around to look at Zelda. "Did you hear that?"

She nodded solemnly.

They pressed into the chamber, pace brisk. Zelda did not know what could have happened to the fairy, but her heart was full of dread. The feeling worsened every time she saw the stricken look on Link's face. This is my fault, she reasoned. I took Link away from her.

Link lifted one of the torches off the nearby wall and lifted it high above his head. "Navi?"

Zelda did the same, silently scanning the corridor for any sign of the little blue fairy. A distant cry—like ringing bells—came through a rotting door to her far right. Eyes wide, she rested her hand on Link's gauntlet. "Link—"

The cry came again, muffled but distinct. Link's gaze focused on the door.

"She must be in trouble." He took Zelda's hand in his. "Come on."

The foreboding sensation in her gut strengthened as Link twisted open the old door and a breeze washed over them. This feels like a trap—

The door swung shut sharply behind them the moment they were inside the room. Darkness blanketed the chamber unnaturally, making it difficult to see. On the far side, Zelda could make out the faint blue glow of the fairy. She was trapped inside something, yelling and pleading, tiny hands on the glass. A bottle.

"Navi," Link exhaled.

A low chuckle drifted from the left corner of the room. Zelda cursed aloud. I know that voice!

"Both the Sheikah and the hero," the figure said, red eyes gleaming as he approached them. "My lucky day."

Link's hold on her hand tightened immensely. His jaw clenched.

"Dark Link."

Dark Link came to a stop, darkness lifting from around his figure to show his black tunic and gray skin. A wicked smirk danced across his lips. Zelda nearly swore again, because his red irises flickered over her ruined disguise with interest.

"Pretty Sheikah," Dark Link commented, smile curling. "This is unexpected."

Link tried to step in front of Zelda. Dark Link's eyes snagged on their intertwined hands and his smile fell. "What's this?" He raised his eyebrows. "Are you… protecting her? And holding her hand?"

"Let Navi go," Link demanded.

Dark Link stepped closer, eyes wide with disbelief. Link shuffled as he drew near, trying to shield Zelda from view, but it was no use. She was caught. The evil incarnation of Link scanned her from head to toe with an incredulous expression. "No—the Sheikah? Really?" His face broke into a massive grin. "It can't be! This is too good!"

"Leave us alone, you menace," Zelda spat, glowering at him.

Dark Link looked at Link. "Is she all yours, then?"

Link's eyes hardened like steel. Dark Link threw back his head and laughed at his reaction, a truly perturbing sound.

"What luck," he exclaimed. "I've discovered Princess Zelda. What should I do with that information? Tell Ganon?" He lifted a hand to his chin. "Or should I have some fun?"

Link held the Master Sword up. "I'm going to lodge you on the end of this blade, that's what."

The demon's red eyes flashed maliciously and he suddenly vanished. Link and Zelda stumbled back in surprise. Did he gain new powers? The veil of darkness cloaking the room lifted without warning, revealing their surroundings.

"There is only one thing Mr. Master Sword here and I have in common," Dark Link's disembodied voice said. Navi's bottle trembled.

Zelda took the strongest stance she could manage, releasing Link's hand. "What is that?"

The moment she let him go, an explosion of light—like lightning or a bomb— ripped between them. Zelda and Link flew away from each other. Link's back hit the opposite wall and Zelda slid across the sandy floor. She scrambled back to her feet as quickly as could. "No! Link!"

Link coughed as though the air had been forced from his lungs. A barrier of dark split the room in halves, keeping her from aiding him. She pressed her hands against it desperately. He'll die without hearts!

Dark Link appeared again on Zelda's side of the chamber. There was a cruel look in his eyes—a sensual sort of gaze—when she whirled around to face him.

"Wee both desire one thing more than anything else." Dark Link twirled his sword casually as he sauntered toward her. "More than anything in the world…"

Zelda's breath hitched in her throat. She could tell by the expression on his face and the way his eyes roamed over her. No. No, no, no…

"You know, don't know?" He grinned. "Come on, princess, I'll be much better to you than him."

"Zelda," Link croaked from somewhere behind her. He sounded a lot less vigorous than he had seconds before.

Fear gripped her heart, but she held her ground as if she were the firm Sheikah she imitated. Dark Link walked up to her and stared at her face, so close she could feel his breath on her nose. She willed herself not to flinch.

"You're so beautiful," he muttered, gazing over her. "Have you been hiding this hair?"

His gray-black hand ran down the side of her cascading braid. Zelda clenched her hands into fists. Don't react, she repeated to herself. Don't react...

"What's Link been doing with you, huh?" His hungry eyes traced her features. "Hand holding?" He lifted her chin, studying her mouth. "Has he had the pleasure of kissing you yet?"

Zelda gazed at him silently, willing his death with every ounce of her being. Upon mention of Link and kissing, she unconsciously wet her lips.

Dark Link noticed. His expression changed quickly. "No," he swore, and his hunger mixed with anger. "He's kissed you!?"

A small swell of pride ballooned at the sight of Dark Link's vexation. Without missing a beat, Zelda evenly replied, "I kissed him."

His demonic gaze darkened dangerously. Zelda knew it was risky letting him come this close to her, but she had no magic and needed the proximity if her plan was going to work.

"Zelda!" Link lifted his voice again, closer, strained. "Get away from him!"

The delight returned to Dark Link's expression. "Would you look at that! Zelda, your hero is calling for you. Won't you run to him? He looks like he's about to wet his pants."

She maintained a cool expression. "I don't suppose you'll remove the barrier if I do."

Dark Link grinned wickedly. "So you'd rather be in his skinny little arms?"

She inhaled and exhaled before responding. "And kissing his soft mouth."

Fury lit in Dark Link's eyes and enveloped his features. He grabbed her face in anger. "I'll show you who has a soft mouth," he cursed with unsuppressed disgust.

As he leaned in to kiss her, his form became entirely solid. Zelda plunged her awaiting dagger into his torso and the blade went deep. Before he had time to react, she withdrew her knife and flipped him over her shoulder, throwing him to the ground with all her strength.

He landed with a resounding thwack.

"Release us," she commanded, stepping on his twisted arm. Dark Link gasped, then began to laugh. She stepped harder.

"I forgot you were the Sheikah," he choked, twisted grin trembling on his lips. "Naughty princess."

"You're prolonging your death," she replied heatedly.

"You know I'll come back," he panted.

Zelda gritted her teeth. Dark Link had returned five times now, having been revived every time he was beaten in battle. "I'll make sure you stay dead this time," she growled.

Her grip must not have been as strong as it needed to be because after a few moments, Dark Link's form evaporated from within her hold. She stumbled, rotating around. No! I lost him!

Dark Link was nowhere to be seen, but her own green-clad Link was standing on the other side of the barrier with a hard scowl, skin much paler than it had been a few minutes ago. Her heart dropped at the sight of him. "Link—"

She saw a dark figure take form at his back and she gasped. "Look out!"

Link turned, lifting his shield just in time to deflect the black blade of Dark Link. The hero swung his sword in retaliation, the only weapon they knew of that could defeat his dark doppleganger. Zelda held her breath, heart thudding as a battle engaged.

Link was defending himself, but she could tell his arms were heavy. His timing was slow. He did not have the energy to push for the offense. Meanwhile, Dark Link was faster than she'd ever seen him. Zelda ran to the barrier, pulse in her throat. "Link," she shouted. "Hold on!"

It must have dawned on Dark Link that something was wrong with his combatant because he grinned and began to attack harder. Link peddled backward, holding up his shield. His strength was abandoning him.

"No," Zelda whispered. "He's fading."

Dark Link pushed Link up against to the barrier, laughing. "What's wrong with you, hero? You can't even protect yourself this time, much less your princess."

"Leave Zelda alone," Link managed. His speech slurred slightly.

"Remove this foolish barrier," Zelda called, trying to get Dark Link's attention. The evil figure smiled when she spoke, but did not look up from the battle.

There was a loud crashing sound from the far end of the room. Zelda glanced over in alarm to see a glass bottle lying in pieces on the stone floor and a blue orb flying toward them.

Navi zipped into the air with a yelp. "Link, Link!" Her tiny voice was as loud as she could make it. Zelda watched as she flew to a pot hidden in the back corner of the room. "Link, there's a pink fairy in this pot!"

Hope seized Zelda with full force. She joined in with Navi's yells, pounding at the magic wall with her fist. "Link, there's a fairy over there!"

She couldn't tell if Link could hear her or not. He was barely standing as Dark Link was hacked away at his Hylian shield. Zelda continued to pound. If he runs toward it, he could certainly get the fairy before Dark Link reaches him. The problem was that Link did not look like he was in any condition to run. In fact, he looked as though he was about to collapse.

"This isn't even funny anymore," Dark Link remarked. He thrust his sword at Link so hard that it knocked his shield aside. Link fell, hard.

Dark Link chuckled, looking pleased with himself as he stood over the fallen hero. His red eyes flew to Zelda.

"Is this dishrag what you wanted?" Dark Link pointed at Link with the tip of his sword. He touched his blade to Link's heaving chest.

"Stop," she begged. "He's dying."

Dark Link sneered without sympathy. "Dying?" He lifted his sword above Link's heart, a gleam in his eye. "Yes he is."

Zelda's retort came out shrill. "No!"

The dark swordsman paused, but smiled, as if thoroughly enjoyed making Zelda suffer. The princess fell to her knees, hands trembling. She was so close, separated from Link only by the magical barrier. "No," she pleaded. "Spare him. Take me. Let me save him."

Dark Link cocked his head, curious. "Save him?"

"No," Link retorted faintly.

She pressed her forehead to the barrier. "Please."

Dark Link smirked. "Princess Zelda, saving Link." He crouched beside the barrier, earning a scowl from Zelda. He smiled. "How ironic."

She tried to glower at him, but her expression was too desolate. He shook his dark head.

"I'm disappointed. I thought I wouldn't see you lose it like this, Sheikah. Not over him."

Zelda pressed her fingers into the barrier uselessly. If only she had magic, if only…

It was as if a genie heard her wish. Without warning, the barricade holding her back disappeared and Zelda pitched forward, falling onto her palms.

She inhaled sharply, glancing over at Dark Link. He was gone.

Navi soared over from the corner as quickly as she could. "Link!"

Zelda knew she couldn't trust this freedom, but she didn't question—she didn't have time. She crawled to the young man laying beside her.

"Link."

His eyelids fluttered as she cradled his head in her hands. A tear fell from her cheek onto his and she wiped it away. "Oh, Link," she breathed. She lowered her face to his, ears reddening as she began to kiss his lips and the area around them with gentle fervor. "Please… please… wake up..."

After three or four kisses, she felt him begin to breathe again. She pulled away and opened her eyes to see him lazily staring up at her.

"Zelda," he exhaled.

Joy filled her like a waterfall, spilling out in tears and smiles on her face. Navi flew onto the tip of his nose. "Link!"

"Navi." His lips slowly lifted into a smile.

Zelda was rapturous he was with them again, but he still seemed to be teetering on the brink of death. She bent over, earnest to kiss him some more.

Sharpness abruptly pierced her side. Zelda gasped. Her body felt cold with pain.

Link's eyes widened as she fell to the side, crumpling against him. Dark Link stood behind her with his sword outstretched and a grimace on his face.

The last thing Zelda remembered was Link calling her name.

* * *

Zelda awoke to the sound of arguing voices. Figures blurred before her, rippling like the sea.

"She's here," a girl's voice reported. Her blobbish green clothes and hair seemed familiar. After several moments, she came into focus. Saria?

Zelda pushed herself upright, blinking at the deep blue chamber in which she found herself. Five people stood around her—the five sages. Impa stood nearest, watching her with careful eyes.

"Zelda."

The murmuring voices fell quiet as the princess scanned her surroundings. What is this? Why am I here?

"What happened?" she muttered.

Darunia huffed. "That's what we were going to ask you."

Zelda stared up at them, perplexed. They looked back at her with just as much anticipation. What?

"Why did Link look so grim?" Ruto hastily cut in, stepping forward. "When he left you, he looked like someone died!"

"Link?"

Ruto sighed. "Yes, Link!"

Link… Her memory returned full force. Anxiety washed through her as well. "Where is Link?" she requested, turning to see if he was here as well. She could not see him, and he had been dying…

"He returned to the Spirit Temple." Impa's voice was calm, as usual.

Zelda tried to understand what she was hearing. Her head felt like it was full of mud. She met the Sheikah's eyes.

"Am I… dead?"

Impa raised her eyebrows.

"No," Rauru replied from behind her. "You're unconscious on the steps of the Shadow Temple."

Zelda could suddenly see herself. She was just inside the alcove leading to the Shadow Temple, slumped against the stone. It was pouring outside. Beside her was a small jug of magic.

She felt disoriented, seeing her own body from above. I was at the Spirit Temple… "How did I get here?"

The sages glanced at each other. "Link placed you there," Impa replied.

Zelda tensed. "How? The last time I checked, our instruments were not functioning…"

Rauru looked disconcerted. "Your instruments weren't working?"

She shook her head. "No. We could not leave the temple."

"I see," he uttered. "It must have been a trap, then."

Saria, who was being rather quiet, suddenly spoke up. "Was that why we could not see them?"

Zelda looked at her, unable to decipher what she meant. "Perhaps," Impa responded.

"Were all of you blinded, somehow?" Zelda asked.

Saria's gaze flew to her. "Yes. We could not see you or Link the whole time you were in that temple."

The whole time? A strange sense of relief settled in Zelda's chest. That means they do not yet know Link discovered my identity… and they didn't witness our kisses. She was thankful that she could not blush in her nonphysical state.

"Hmm," Rauru sighed as he stroked his chin. "It sounds like the work of a curse to me."

"Agreed," Impa echoed.

"A curse to trap Link?" Ruto was aghast. "That's unfair!"

"Maybe Zelda can tell us what really happened in there," Darunia grunted, fists on his hips.

Zelda averted her gaze as they looked down at her. "Of course," she mumbled. She direly hoped her face did not look pink. "We, well… ran into many obstacles. Link nearly killed himself, but I—" Her voice caught in her throat awkwardly and studied the floor. "Found a heart at the last second to revive him."

By Din, now I'm lying to the sages of time.

"Navi was then captured by Dark Link. We confronted him." She grimaced. "I don't remember anything following the fight."

"You were unconscious when the curse lifted," Impa offered. "Link used the Ocarina of Time to transport you to the Shadow Temple."

"Oh." Zelda couldn't bring herself to meet their eyes, though she was internally joyous at the realization. "He must have defeated Dark Link."

"We didn't see any Dark Links when that curse finally came up," Darunia said.

Zelda put a hand to her chest, trying to contain her emotions. "Is he alright, then?"

Impa studied her as if she could sense Zelda was acting abnormally. "He went back to free the Sage of Spirit. I suppose we'll know soon enough."

Zelda was excited and nervous all at once. She began to stand. "I must assist him," she stated.

Rauru lifted a hand of caution. "Zelda, this is Link's destiny to fulfill. Only the Master Sword can purge the temple."

She pursed her lips. "Yes, I know, but if he falls into trouble again, I can help. It's my duty to look after his life."

"Don't." Zelda was surprised to see Saria admonishing her. "You must have been hurt very badly for Link to carry you from the temple like he did. You need to recover instead of rushing back in there."

Impa crossed her arms. "Saria is right."

Zelda felt sour as she looked at her old caretaker. "I appreciate your concern, but you cannot decide what I will do."

"You will not throw away the life of the future Queen of Hyrule," Impa responded with a stern gaze.

"Zelda," Rauru interrupted, tone soft. "It is our responsibility to ensure the success of both of you on this quest. For your sake and the sake of Hyrule, please heed our advice."

Zelda bit her lip. Rauru's words reminded her of the way she spoke to Link when he was about to do something foolish. Curses. She remembered the sight of her own body, slumped over and unconscious on the empty steps of the temple and was somewhat jarred.

My reasons for returning to the temple aren't so... logical, she admitted to herself. Again, Zelda was relieved her form was intangible and could not blush, because her feelings would have heated her cheeks.

She swallowed, bowing her head in embarrassment. "Alright," she relented. "I will wait for his return."

A sigh of relief passed through the sages. Rauru smiled.

"I wish I would have been with him while he was trapped in there," Ruto commented offhandedly. "What did he say about your appearance?"

Zelda wasn't sure how to answer her. "What for?"

Ruto chided Zelda with her gaze. "Your disguise has practically fallen apart. You don't look like a Sheikah. What did Link say? Did he suspect you?"

Zelda's eyes widened. "No, no, of course not," she quickly stammered. How could I be lying again? "He said nothing of it."

Ruto scoffed, shaking her head. "That man," she sighed. "He's so thick."

Some of the other sages didn't look so convinced—namely Impa, but they thankfully did not press the issue.

"We should allow Zelda to rest," her nanny caretaker told the other sages. They murmured in agreement.

"Good luck, little princess," Darunia called. The chamber of sages began to fade from Zelda's sight.

* * *

She awoke a second time, this time to the sound of rain. It was cold, much colder than she'd been anticipating. She sat up and found her body sore and bruised. Ow.

She was exactly where she'd seen herself in the vision. Beside her leg was the little jar of magic potion, which she stared at for several moments as if she wasn't sure it was real. Rain was coming down in buckets on Kakariko. She could see the windmill churning in the distance.

Zelda took the potion and drank it, unsteadily rising to her feet. A dull pain throbbed in her left side, more prominent than the rest of her aches. Link must have left that potion for me, she thought as she peered into the rain.

Link. He had carried her here. If he did that and returned to the Spirit Temple, he must have restored his health.

Zelda clutched her chest. She was dizzy with emotion and pain. Goddesses protect him, she heaved.

She whispered the spell to transform into Zara and climbed down from the ledge the Shadow Temple was on. Water poured upon her as she trudged through the graveyard and into Kakariko. She felt out of sorts, a mix of hot and cold. She thrust open the door to Maine's house in a daze, only sort of registering the warmth of the room beyond.

"Zara!"

Maine ushered her inside, blanketing her with towels. "Where have you been!? You've been gone for hours! I thought maybe you had fallen somewhere and couldn't get out!"

Zelda made the most apologetic face she could as the woman patted her down. She didn't seem appeased. "You scared me half to death," she huffed. "Go and lie down while I prepare supper."

Zelda listened willingly, collapsing on her cot. She was exhausted. Her heart pounded hard and filled her with worry for her hero, who was facing the boss of the Spirit Temple all alone. Zelda curled up on the bed and thrust the pillow over her head, hoping to block out the awful scenarios running through her mind.

After what felt like hours, Zelda finally dozed. But rest was elusive. Her head filled with strange dreams, dreams of Link facing a thousand monstrous demons without her. She tossed and turned. At long last, her dream self found the young hero and kissed him to bolster his strength, but instead of restoring his lifeblood the kiss drained it away. She awoke suddenly, sweat cold.

She could not tell how long it had been since she had fallen asleep, but it was still raining outside. Zelda slipped out of bed, more exhausted than when she'd laid down.

Maine glanced over her shoulder as Zelda began to pace back and forth. "Zara, what are you doing?"

Zelda did not answer. She tread the floor, chewing her lip.

Maine sighed. "Dear girl. You look like you're about to be ill. What on earth could you be so worried about?"

She felt ill. Zelda rubbed her face. Why did she have to have such strong feelings for a man whose most prominent quality was putting himself in danger?

Because of the downpour outside, she almost did not hear the knock at the door a minute later. Zelda paused, listening. She looked at Maine, who returned the gaze with confusion.

The knock came again, a little louder.

Zelda raced to the entryway and hurriedly pulled open the heavy wooden thing, hoping against the odds. It was coming down in torrents outside on the figure waiting there.

She gasped.

He was covered in cuts from head to toe, wet hair hanging in his blue eyes. Rainwater drenched his clothes. His expression was solemn, almost desolate, but upon seeing her, his face became saturated with relief. Zelda thought her own heart was going to break free from her chest.

Maine looked past Zelda in surprise. "Oh," she exclaimed. "It's you! Come in!"

Link passed over the threshold and Zelda abruptly had her arms around him, face buried in his damp chest. He smelled like rain. She could feel the parade of his heartbeat against her cheek. He bundled her in his arms tightly in response, gripping her as if his life depended on it.

"Oh my goodness," Maine muttered, and Zelda shuffled back from the embrace in shock, remembering all the ways she and Link could be exposed. Link cleared his throat as she awkwardly shut the door.

"Smells good," he announced.

Zelda couldn't slow the beating of her heart. She balled her hands to keep herself from reaching up to touch the cuts on his face, from pulling him close. Maine smiled brightly at the young man, unaware of Zelda's plight. "Link, isn't it? You look like you've been in quite a scuffle."

He smiled and shrugged offhandedly. Navi, who had been seeking refuge in his hat, peeked out from his wet hair.

"You came just in time," Maine continued, focusing again on the meal she was cooking. "I've almost got dinner ready. Why don't you take a seat by the stove and warm yourself up?"

Link nodded, but he was looking at Zelda. "That sounds great."

Zelda nodded back, wishing she could speak. She was enraptured he was here, alive, but she had so many questions.

"What was all that hugging about?" Ruto asked in the back of Zelda's mind. The other sages murmured curiously. Zelda went stiff, remembering she had no privacy and recalling the lies she'd told them.

"Where were you this time, Link, that got you so beat up?" Maine asked as she began to fill bowls with stew.

Link sat in a chair at the table closest to the stove. "Uh, the desert."

Maine clucked her tongue chidingly. "My goodness, no wonder you're so battered. I can't believe you're still alive."

Zelda cautiously took a seat at the table as well, keeping a safe distance from Link. Whenever she looked at him, his eyes rippled with warmth. Her kept heart picking up its pace.

This is going to be incredibly difficult, she realized as she surveyed his face.

"Zara had every right to be worried about you, if you were in the desert," Maine stated as she placed a bowl in front of each of them. "Poor thing. You had her nearly sick—she was pacing the floor left and right."

Zelda quickly looked down, flushing. Why did Maine have to tell him such things!?

Maine continued. "I couldn't help but notice the two of you look like you've gotten closer somehow since you last came around these parts." She smiled, pulling up the chair between them. "Honestly, I hope that's true. It's been forever since we had a good wedding in town to celebrate."

Between the words coming out of Maine's mouth and the tittering of the sages in the back of her head, Zelda felt as though she might explode from embarrassment. She peered at Link, who had suddenly become bright red and taken a keen interest in his stew.

Zelda shot Maine a humiliated look.

"Whoops," the woman chuckled. "I said too much. Don't pay me any mind. Eat up, both of you."

Zelda pressed a hand to her forehead as Link started shoveling the soup into his mouth. To add to her embarrassment, she could hear Impa's voice in the back of her mind. "If I did not know better, I'd be led to believe she was correct."

Oh no. Zelda placed both hands on her cheeks, trying to hide the blush which burned there.

The three of them ate in silence. Zelda forced herself to not look at Maine or Link, fearing her face would turn purple with self-consciousness. She could hardly taste her food.

"Do you need some medicine for those wounds?" Maine inquired of Link.

"I think I'll be alright."

Zelda lifted her head to scowl at him, catching his eye in confusion. Accept, she mouthed.

His brow wrinkled. What? he mouthed back.

She nodded toward Maine. Link glanced at the woman and back to Zelda, slightly shaking his head.

Exasperated, Zelda looked at the ceiling. When her gaze settled on Link's face again, he was smiling.

Why not? she scolded.

He studied her for a moment, then shrugged. Zelda groaned and he began smiling again.

"What's wrong?" Maine focused on Zelda with a look of concern. "Are you feeling well?"

Zelda nodded quickly. Worried, Maine patted her arm. "Alright."

Link was grinning at his stew when Zelda's attention flickered back over to him. She struggled to stay frustrated.

Ruto came back in with a huff. "Why do you keep looking at each other like that? Does he know something?"

Suspicion colored her tone, and Zelda swallowed.

Link jumped up to help Maine clean after the meal, reminding Zelda to finish her food. She wished there was a way she could have some time alone with him, even if only for a few minutes. She sighed, earning a look from Link.

"Miss Maine," he said suddenly. "Can I stay a little longer and practice writing with Zara?"

Maine lifted her brow at the same time as Zelda's spirits. She smirked broadly, looking between Link and Zelda. "Why, of course you can!" There was a pleased air in her voice. "Stay as long as you'd like."

He smiled somewhat sheepishly, glancing at Zelda. She felt warm.

She retrieved the book of Hylian characters from under her cot, the pen, and an inkwell as Link sat down again. The loose leaf of parchment they'd last practiced on lay inside the cover where she had left it. Good. Zelda set everything on the table, pulling up a chair beside him—far closer than they'd sat at dinner. She scolded herself internally, but her emotions were winning the battle. Just for a minute.

As she spread the materials out, Maine abruptly cleared her voice. "I forgot!" She put her hands on her hips. "Silly me. I have some errands to run. Zara, will you watch the house for me while I'm out?"

There was too much energy in her voice. Besides, why on earth would she need to run errands in the pouring rain? Zelda grimaced, offering a reluctant nod.

She nodded back, humming to herself. Link and Zelda watched as she gathered her cloak and her reticule and marched out the door.

Though it wasn't what she'd wished for, at least now Zelda could speak. She leaned closer to Link, keeping her voice low. "Sorry. She can be embarrassing at times."

His expression was warm as he leaned toward her. "It's okay."

It was a mistake to sit this close to him. His hand lay next to hers on the table, his wounded cheek not much further away. She slid the piece of parchment between them diligently. "Let us begin. Copy this."

She took the pen, dipped it in ink, and began to scratch on the parchment. She could feel his eyes on her as she wrote:

 _Where is Navi?_

Zelda stopped and set the pen down. He read the words she had written, taking the pen and writing his own.

 _In my hat._

Zelda studied his scrawling handwriting with a sense of adoration. She slipped the pen from his fingers, huddling closer to him so their shoulders were touching.

 _The sages are watching us._

Link scowled slightly. She sighed with a nod.

He whispered, "Do they know?"

Zelda raised one eyebrow. "Know what?"

Link hesitated to respond, his ears colored. He gazed softly at her mouth.

Zelda knew she should have resisted sitting this close to him. She barely managed to shake her head.

 _I may have misinformed them,_ she wrote, hunching over the page in effort to conceal it. Link did so as well, bringing them closer than ever.

He took the pen, writing with determination. _How are you feeling?_

She swallowed. _Fine_ , she scribbled.

His expression became grim. _Dark Link attacked you._

Zelda frowned. She met his sea-blue eyes again, brimming with too many questions to write on one paper. Link scanned her with remorse, as if it was his fault she had been attacked.

"It's alright," she amended. "I'm okay now."

The worry in his eyes not lessen. Zelda's hand, without a proper command from her mind, lightly fingered over the scabs on his cheek. Affection seared into his gaze.

They were so close, so close… he was looking at her with a warm expression, eyes flickering to her lips, causing her heart to beat hard against her ribcage. She was dangerously near kissing him, and she was well aware of how the sages and probably Ganondorf were watching, but she wanted a kiss so sorely. Zelda closed her eyes, inching closer so their noses brushed.

Their lips met lightly. Warmth and affection gushed through her body. An uproar exploded in the back of her mind.

"You liar!" Ruto was barely audible above the noise from the rest of the sages.

Zelda blocked out their commentary, completely humiliated. To Link's questioning expression, she mumbled, "The sages saw that."

His face was still close. "Does that mean we can talk openly?"

She cupped his wounded cheeks in her hand, leaning close. "Let me kiss you first…"

Maine, Grock, and a couple of other villagers peeked through a crack in the window. Maine let out a hushed gasp of joy. "They're kissing!"

"They are," Grock grunted. "Would you look at that."

"What!?" Jessica squeaked. "No!"

The others shushed her.

Zelda finally broke away, fingering the hair out of his eyes. "You're wounded. We need to find something to heal you."

He smiled. "But I have you…"

Zelda smirked, kissing his cheek. "Something more permanent, Link."

His smile faltered. When she tried to meet his gaze, he looked away. Affection was replaced with confusion.

"What is it?" she asked.

His expression shifted to something reminiscent of pain. Puzzled and concerned, she rested her hand on his arm. "Are you feeling alright?"

He nodded vaguely. For a moment, they sat in silence. Then, without warning, he reached around her and pulled her into his embrace.

His clothes were still slightly damp from the rain, but his arms were warm and quite tight. Surprised, Zelda embraced him back. What in Hyrule?

"I shouldn't have left," he muttered. "I should have waited until you woke up."

She wasn't sure she fully understood. "Are you talking about how you left me beside the Shadow Temple?"

He nodded.

"I thought you returned to finish the Spirit Temple."

"I did."

"Then you have done nothing wrong," she concluded, confused. "I don't understand. What's the matter?"

His hold tightened. "I wasn't sure if you…" He swallowed. "You were so limp."

His cheek pressed against her head. Zelda held him more surely, beginning to understand. "Link, my life is not more valuable than any other, especially that of a sage. You can't be blamed for leaving me."

He didn't reply.

Warmth mingled within her. "But I am alright," she whispered in his ear. "You've no need to worry."

She sensed him relax, just a little.

"I would have carried you to this house," he murmured. "But I didn't want to let them see you as Sheik…"

"Yes, thank you for not doing that."

He went quiet again. Listening to his beating heart, the fire in the stove, and the soft thrumming of rain outside, Zelda's eyes began to feel heavy. Now that she was certain of Link's safety, her weary body was finally able to relax. Unfortunately, that also meant sudden sleepiness.

After some time in the comfortable silence, she became aware of a low whisper nearby. "Zelda…"

She opened her eyes, lifting her head. Link was looking down her.

"What is it?"

He half-smiled. "You're falling asleep."

Had she fallen asleep? She scowled, placing her head on his warm shoulder once more and closing her eyes. "Why wake me, then?"

He chuckled quietly. "But wouldn't you prefer to sleep in your bed?"

Zelda decided not to answer that question.

She was drifting off again when he began to move. She murmured for him to stop as he lifted her into his arms, but she was too far asleep already to press the matter. The next thing she knew, she was lying on her cot and he was crouching beside her, pulling the blankets over her form.

She groggily focused on him. "You moved me?"

He just smiled. With an affectionate expression, whispered, "Rest, princess."

He leaned closer and placed a light kiss on her temple. Any stubbornness she was feeling immediately melted.

Zelda consented with a yawn, pleasantly slipping back into the realm of dreams.


End file.
